Forza Horizon 3
Horizon Bass Arena * “Killer” by Adamski feat. Seal * “I Want U (GANZ Flip)” by Alison Wonderland * “Beardo” by Benny Benassi * “Ashes of Love” by Danny L Harle feat. Caroline Polachek * “Be Right There” by Diplo & Sleepy Tom * “Ingrid Is A Hybrid” by Dusky * “Runaway (U & I)” by Galantis * “Win or Lose” by iLL BLU feat. Ann Saunderson * “Fall For You (Radio Edit)” by Just Kiddin * “Turn The Music Louder (Rumble) (feat. Tinie Tempah & Katy B)” by KDA * “Closing Shot” by Lindstrom * “Momento (Original Mix)” by MamboBros * “Two Minds” by Nero * “Higher” by NVOY * “Waiting” by Oliver Heldens & Throttle * “Rinse & Repeat (feat. Kah-Lo)” by Riton * “To Ü (feat. AlunaGeorge)” by Skillrex & Diplo * “Papua New Guinea” by The Future Sound Of London Horizon Pulse * “Freedom! ’15” by !!! * “Get Lost” by BreakBot * “Bury It” by CHVRCHES * “Clearest Blue” by CHVRCHES * “Lights & Music” by Cut Copy * “Go Time” by Digitalism * “HandClap” by Fitz and The Tantrums * “D.A.N.C.E” by Justice * “A Love Song” by Ladyhawke * “The River” by Ladyhawke * “Almighty Gosh” by Lucius * “I Follow Rivers (The Magician Remix)” by Lykke Li * “Go!” by M83 * “The Heart Of Me” by Miike Snow * “Say My Name” by ODESZA * “The Sun (Klingande Remix)” by Parov Stelar * “Like An Animal” by Rufus Du Sol * “Tied To You” (feat. Justin Tranter) by THE KNOCKS * “Shine” by Years & Years Horizon Block Party * “Flow Is Trouble (feat. Ghostface Killah)” by 1200 Techniques * “Rings” by Aesop Rock * “Hit Em Up” by Afrikan Boy * “Sure Shot” by Beastie Boys * “Part Of” by Courts * “The Work” by De La Soul’s Plug 1 & Plug 2 * “X Gon’ Give It To Ya” by DMX * “Higher (feat. James Chatburn)” by Hilltop Hoods * “What’s Golden” by Jurassic 5 * “$ir Racha” by Lyrics Born * “Circle of Success” by Maker * “Up and Down (Beautiful Raw Remix)” by Maker * “808 Feat Cianna Blaze” by Maxim (The Prodigy) * “That’s Love” by Oddisee * “Wild Life” by Outasight * “Shine” by Pharoahe Monch * “It’s Tricky” by Run-DMC * “U-Huh” by Tkay Maidza * “Bust A Move” by Young MC Vagrant Records * “Caught By My Shadow” by Albert Hammond Jr. * “Losing Touch” by Albert Hammond Jr. * “We’ve Had Enough” by Alkaline Trio * “Patience” by Bad Suns * “You’re Not Pretty But You Got It Goin’ On” by Band Of Skulls * “Rival” by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * “Bored to Death” by Blink 182 * “Carry Me” by Bombay Bicycle Club * “All Over” by CRUISR * “Weighted” by Frnkiero and the Cellabration” * “Love Like That” by Mayer Hawthorne * “Hard to Love” by MIAMIGO * “See You” by Saves the Day * “Ablaze” by School of Seven Bells * “The Sound” by The 1975 * “We’re The Trees” by The A-Sides * “Ten Minutes” by The Get Up Kids * “Blood On The Sand” by Thrice * “What’s Real” by WATERS * “Come On” by White Lies Epitaph Records * “Naivety” by A Day to Remember * “This Loneliness” by Avion Roe * “Anxiety” by Bad Religion * “She’s A Blast” by Beautiful Bodies“ * “The Gold Song” by Bouncing Souls * “Spineless and Scarlet Red” by Descendants * “It Remembers” by Every Time I Die * “Make Me Dumb” by Joyce Manor * “Elephant” by letlive. * “Raise Your Voice” by Obey The Brave * “Get It Right” by The Offspring * “Greed” by Pennywise * “ISUA” by Plague Vendor * “Fall Back Down” by Rancid * “Racing Toward a Red Light” by Saosin * “Gold” by Sleeping With Sirens * “Palm Dreams” by Touché Amoré * “Come Around” by Transplants Hospital Records * “Wish List” by Anile * “Blurred Memories (feat. Synkro) (Etherwood Remix)” by Bop * “Aurora (feat. Metrik)” by Camo & Krooked * “Throw Ya Hands” by Danny Byrd * “Souvenirs (feat. Zara Kershaw)” by Etherwood * “Constellations (Forza Horizon 3 VIP)” by Fred V & Grafix * “Ultraviolet” by Fred V & Grafix * “One More Moment (feat. Cepasa)” by Keeno * “Lust Thrust” by Krakota * “Sea Air” by Krakota * “Icarus (feat. Hugh Hardie)” by Logistics * “Tape Loops (feat. Hugh Hardie)” by London Elektricity * “Solarize (feat. Logistics) (Album Mix)” by Maduk * “Cadence (Instrumental)” by Metrik * “Get Away From Here (Instrumental)” by Netsky * “’Til Dawn” by Nu:Tone * “Only U (Real Quick)” by Ownglow * “Blight Mamba” by Royalston * “What The Future Holds” by S.P.Y. * “Komodo” by Whiney Future Classic Radio * “Real Talk” by Anna Lunoe and Touch Sensitive * “Heirloom” by Basenji * “Dekire feat. Oscar Key Sung (Bodhi Remix) ” by Charles Murdoch * “1998” by Chet Faker * “Goddess” by Chrome Sparks * “Crave You (feat. Giselle)” by Flight Facilities * “Sunshine feat. Reggie Watts” by Flight Facilities * “Never Be Like You (feat. Kai)” by Flume * “Sleepless (feat Jezzabel Doran)” by Flume * “Just A Lover” by Hayden James * “Beta” by HWLS * “O B 1” by Jagwar Ma * “Bird Of Prey” by karma Kid * “Peace (Radio Edit)” by Kenton Slash Demon * “Jungle” by Panama * “The Worry (Andras Dub)” by Seekae * “Pizza Guy” by Touch Sensitive * “Heartburn (Felix Cartal Remix)” by Wafia * “Flash Drive (feat Baby)” by Wave Racer * “Avocado Galaxy” by World Champion Timeless FM * “Also sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30” by Strauss * “An der schönen blauen Donau” by Strauss * “Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G minor” by Brahms * “Allegro” by Mozart * “Allegro con brio” by Beethoven * “Allegro con fuoco” by Dvorak * “St. John’s Night on Bald Mountain” by Mussorgsky * “Waltz of the Flowers” by Tchaikovsky * “Dies ierae” by Verdi * “Morgenstemning (Morning Mood)” by Grieg * “Presto – Allegro assai” by Beethoven * “The Trials” by Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Racing Category:Forza Category:Microsoft